Detalles
by a-lunatica
Summary: Tres drabbles Arthur/Eames  Inception .


Hola. Escribí estos drabbles hace un tiempo, en mi LJ, pero quería colocarlos acá para mantener la tradición. Si a alguien le interesa esta pareja, sería genial que hablásemos, somos tan tan poquitas en español.

**Autor:** A-lunatica

**Pareja:** Arthur/ Eames

**Fandom:** Inception

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece.

**1. Póker.**

Arthur va a buscar a Eames a una ciudad perdida por ahí porque lo necesita para un trabajo (Cobb se retiró y Arthur no logra encontrar gente tan competente, sino cómo). Eames, porque no puede ser otra cosa menos cliché, piensa Arthur, está jugando una mano de póker. Arthur se siente al lado de Eames, en la mesa de póker, y la partida comienza.

―¿Me estás persiguiendo, cariño?― dice Eames sin desviar la vista de las cartas y sin mirar a Arthur.

―Por favor, señor Eames, pensé que tenía un mejor concepto de mí―. Entonces también recibe sus cartas y no se miran, pero se inclinan para hablarse en secreto, casi tocando con los labios los oídos.

Eames sonríe y coloca un montón de fichas sobre la mesa, porque en el poker hay que saber mentir, y él tiene el incentivo perfecto para mentir cómo mejor sabe hacerlo.

―¿Qué necesitas? ―pregunta, ahora más serio, saliéndose de su papel y siendo tan profesional cómo sólo él sabe hacerlo.

―Recuperar recuerdos ―murmura Arthur hacia Eames, y parece importante. Eames lo mira por primera vez en todos esos minutos y lo evalúa. Ah, Arthur. Eames sonríe porque al parecer, por más lejos que los lleven sus vidas, siempre hay algún problema que parece exigir que la solución sean ellos, la eficiencia y el mal gusto.

Eames gana esa ronda. Cambia las fichas por dinero e invita a Arthur a un trago, ahí en ese mismo antro, porque sabe que le molesta. Después del segundo vaso, los planes están listos (los pasajes de aviones comprados, porque quizás él es muy evidente y Arthur sabe que no puede negarle nada), y el resto del equipo escogido.

Eames hace un gesto hacia Arthur, esbozando una sonrisa e inclinándose hacia él.

―Sonríe, Arthur, pasaremos semanas trabajando juntos―. Luego se levanta y comienza a andar hacia la salida; ese trabajo promete ser muy gratificante.

**2. Perdidos.**

Si Arthur no lo notó es porque han pasado años persiguiéndose. Se reconocen. Eames está detrás de él, silencioso y precavido. Pero de nada sirve, porque al sostener el dado entre sus dedos, arrebatándoselo a Arthur en un rápido movimiento, un arma choca entre sus ojos.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Eames no cede. El dado en su mano se siente frío y extrañamente poderoso. La pistola en su rostro presiona y Eames está seguro que Arthur está cerca de matarlo, cerca de apretar el gatillo o al menos de apretar su cuello hasta dejarlo sin aire. Pero aguanta, porque por eso está ahí. Ha recorrido todos los rincones del mundo en el que está para eso, para sostener a Arthur entre sus manos.

―Dame un poco de crédito, Arthur ―dice Eames, mirando hacia el dado entre sus dedos―. Por los viejos tiempos ―agrega, dudoso, cargando las palabras con algo que parecía olvidado y mira a Arthur a los ojos. Arthur parece pensarlo, Eames puede leerlo en su mirada fija; la duda, el reconocimiento.

Arthur pestañea una vez, lento, y eso es todo lo que Eames necesita. Mueve la mano y deja caer el dado sobre la mesita que está a su lado. El tiempo parece ir más lento mientras el dado va en el aire, cayendo, siendo seguido por la mirada de Arthur, donde hay algo que Eames podría definir como miedo, podría si no lo conociera tan bien.

El sonido del dado chocando contra la mesa resuena en la habitación. Arthur cierra los ojos y baja el arma, Eames aprovecha ese segundo de ventaja y lo sostiene por los brazos.

―Arthur ―murmura, sacudiéndolo ―Arthur ―repite. La pistola cae al suelo y Arthur abre los ojos.

Tres.

Eames vuelve a lanzar el dado. Dos. Arthur no se mueve. Suspira.

―Hazlo ―dice Eames y parece una súplica. Con una mano sostiene la palma de Arthur hacia arriba y con la otra deposita el dado ahí. Espera. Saca el arma que lleva y espera.

Arthur respira hondo y suspira, fuerte, como si hubiese esperado aquel momento, y deja caer el dado. Éste choca con la esquina de la mesa y cae al suelo. Los segundos pasan y no se detiene, el dado rueda y Eames desespera. Dos, tres, cuatro segundos.

Eames aguanta la respiración y nunca ha creído en eso, pero hasta podría cruzar los dedos.

Cinco.

Arthur sostiene la muñeca de Eames, donde éste sostiene el arma.

―Viniste a buscarme ―murmura como saliendo de un trance―. Vámonos ―ordena, presionando la muñeca de Eames, mirándolo a los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y cuando Eames coloca el arma en la frente de Arthur, encuentra algo más, ahí en sus ojos. Algo que parecía olvidado, algo que Arthur insistía en esconder.

―Eames ―murmura, como saboreando la palabra, y exigiendo con suavidad al mismo tiempo.

Eames cierra los ojos y aprieta el gatillo.

Arthur mira hacia su alrededor unos segundos y luego busca a Eames. Éste saca la línea de su brazo con brusquedad y la lanza hacia el suelo.

―No vuelvas a hacerlo ―dice Eames, brusco―. No vuelvas a perderte así ―agrega.

―Yo- no. _Eames_ ―dice, quitándose la línea también, seguramente procesando todo.

Eames ignora sus palabras, se acerca y lo toma desde la chaqueta de su cuidado traje.

―No vuelvas a hacerlo ―lo dice lento, marcando las palabras, sus rostros están cerca, demasiado y Eames tiene el instinto de cerrar los ojos y rendirse. No sabe por qué reacciona así (sí, sí lo sabe, pero, ¿desde cuándo importa?), pero da lo mismo porque no podría perderlo y porque Arthur, Arthur, _Arthur._

Arthur lo mira. Entrecierra los ojos y no pestañea. Parece un duelo, entre ellos, ver quien se rinde primero, quien escapa esta vez. Y es Eames, es Eames el que se rinde, el que suelta la ropa de Arthur y lo deja caer sobre la silla. Es Eames quien se aleja esta vez, dándole la espalda y protegiéndose porque si no saldrá herido otra vez. Pero es Arthur quien lo detiene, sujetándole la muñeca, la misma que lo envió de vuelta a la realidad.

―Gracias ―murmura. Eames lo mira, Arthur se levanta.

―No voy a jugar a esto otra vez ―intenta Eames. Arthur lo detiene.

―No volveré a irme ―dice, firme―. No volveré a irme y tú no volverás a escapar ―repite, tan firme que Eames le cree.

Eames presiona la ficha que tiene en el bolsillo y le sonríe.

―¿Así será, cariño? ―pregunta, sintiéndose aliviado.

Arthur rueda los ojos y comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

―No te aproveches ―dice Arthur bajito, pero suficiente para que Eames escuche.

Arthur camina hacia la salida y Eames lo sigue, porque en ese juego que ellos juegan, seguirán escapando y seguirán persiguiéndose, pero ahora ya no volverán a perderse.

**3. Detalles.**

Eames lo nota en la disminución del tono de voz. Es la clave. Es Arthur distraído en una discusión.

―Fue estúpido hacer lo que hiciste ―declara Eames, golpeando con un dedo sobre el pecho de Arthur―. Te arriesgaste innecesariamente y arriesgaste a los demás y… ―corta Eames porque Arthur lo está mirando fijo y no se defiende y eso es inesperado―. ¿Arthur? ―pregunta dudoso. Sonríe―. Arthur ―repite con gracia, entendiendo.

―¿Terminaste el sermón? ―pregunta Arthur, brusco, seguramente notando lo que hacía, hacia dónde miraba―. Hice lo que debía hacer, Eames, al aceptar el trabajo tomaste los riesgos ―Eames lo mira, con una sonrisa bailando en los labios―. Hice lo correcto, si no estás dispuesto a correr los riesgos, es mejor que no sigamos ―termina a la defensiva.

―Oh, pero estoy dispuesto a correr todos los riesgos, cielo ―dice Eames y Arthur lo mira como si fuera de otro planeta.

―¿Qué -?

―Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando ―sigue Eames, interrumpiendo a Arthur, acercándose un paso.

―Eames ―advierte Arthur, o intenta, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Eames para detenerlo. Éste cierra los ojos.

―Mala idea ―murmura Eames, inclinándose hacia Arthur, logrando que la mano que está sobre su pecho presione más.

Arthur intenta alejarse, pero Eames lo sostiene de las caderas con un rápido movimiento. Esta vez, piensa Eames, no le dejará la opción de huir.

―No esta vez, Arthur ―y su voz ya no invita a un juego ni a una simple broma, no; hay una mezcla de súplica y de orden.

―Eames ―responde Arthur, suave.

Arthur suspira y es todo lo que Eames necesita, presiona sus cuerpos y junta sus labios. Al comienzo, es lento, incluso dulce para ser entre ellos. Sus labios húmedos se reconocen, Eames lame los de Arthur y éste cierra los ojos, se relaja.

―Eames ―murmura otra vez, antes de lamer el labio inferior de Eames, también mordisquea y cuando Eames ya no se controla, cuando gime frente a ese íntimo toque, abre la boca y Arthur aprovecha para colarse dentro, para juntar sus lenguas y sostener el rostro de Eames entre sus manos. Lo besa como si lo hubiese deseado, y lo hacía. Lo besa lento, saboreándolo, sintiéndolo.

Una de las manos de Arthur se enreda en los cabellos castaños de Eames y la otra le acaricia la mejilla, en una mezcla inaudita de posesión y necesidad.

Eames gime entre sus bocas y se separa un poco, reticente, sus ojos brillando con algo más que placer. Se separa lento, porque es lo último que desea hacer, pero lo hace. Sus frentes quedan juntas y Eames se siente superado. Sonríe.

―¿Así será? ―pregunta, un poco perdido en los labios brillantes de Arthur, brillantes por la mezcla de sus salivas.

―Oh, no, en absoluto ―dice Arthur, su voz recompuesta. Sonriendo de una manera que hace a Eames estremecerse; descarado, atrevido.

Eames sonríe y ladea el rostro, esperando. Sus manos siguen en las caderas de Arthur, inmóviles; las desliza hasta el trasero y presiona.

―¿Y entonces, cómo? ―pregunta, presiona sus cuerpos―. Porque estoy ansioso por saberlo.

Arthur responde, su sonrisa es sucia y vuelve a besarlo. Y es diferente. Sus dientes chocan, las lenguas luchan por explorar, por ganar terreno, las manos comienzan a buscar debajo de la ropa, sobre la piel, ansiosas y exigentes.

Los gemidos se pierden entre sus gargantas, fundiéndose en un beso que tardó mucho en llegar, pero que continúa con ellos devorándose como han deseado hacerlo.

Y, antes de perderse por completo, de perder la cordura y la decencia, Eames piensa que es lo mejor que han hecho jamás.

-fin.


End file.
